Did You Mean What You Said That Night?
by 1980s-popito
Summary: "Steven?" Jackie began, "Can I ask you about something?" Hyde nodded. "Go ahead," he answered. "That Veteran's Day that we left the barbeque and went out, just to see how we felt, did you really feel nothing after we kissed?" "Honestly?" "Honestly."


_**Did You Mean What You Said That Night?**_

Hyde let out a hysterical laugh, even though he wasn't quite sure why. Granted, at the present time, he sat in the Forman's basement with Eric and Fez around the circular wooden, round table that sat between the old couch and the television. There were a few bags of chips and other snacks spread out across the table, along with a few other drinks and magazines and other "non-mentionable" items. None of them really knew why they were laughing, but within the next few hours, they wouldn't remember the reason anyway.

"Hey, hey, guys," Fez started with a smile, "You know what I have just realized?"

"What?" Eric asked, still on the brink of his drug-induced laughter.

"Ever since Donna and Kelso left, we have not seen Jackie!"

"The she-devil is gone!"

Hyde gave a weird look. "I thought Laurie was the she-devil, man?" he asked.

Eric pondered this for a moment. "True, but she's also a whore, which can over power being a she-devil."

"Who cares?" Fez asked, "We all know that your sister is a whore, and that Jackie is a she-devil. The point is: Kelso, Jackie, and Donna are not here!"

Hyde gave another weird look. "So?"

"What's your point, Fez?"

"The point is the three of them could be doing it and I'm here with you two!"

The other two now gave looks of confusion and disgust, despite their current state of mind. They were unsure if what their foreign friend had said was drug-induced, or whether he was serious… it was hard to tell, considering he would hide in the two girls of the group's closets, despite what was going on in their rooms.

"You're really sick sometimes," Hyde stated, "You do know that, right?"

Eric nodded in agreement. "You really need help, man," he stated, the unconsciously started to laugh hysterically, causing the other two to do the same.

"Yeah," Fez agreed, still laughing uncontrollably, "I do need help."

Once the three teenager's heads had cleared up, Hyde left the house. Fez had already left and went out to- well, to who knows where- and Eric was working on one of his many models in the basement. With his two still present friends currently preoccupied, along with the older Forman couple, he found it the perfect opportunity to slip out of the house and go to the water tower like he and another had planned.

Within ten minutes, Hyde arrived at the old water tower, which he'd visited many times now. He saw a petite, dark figure in front of the painted on plant leaf, and he smirked a bit. _It kinda does look like a hand giving the finger,_ he thought amusedly. He walked over to and climbed up the unsteady ladder that led to the ledge that wrapped around the actual tank of the water tower. As he reached the top, Jackie looked toward him in alarm, but smiled when she saw who it was climbing the tower. He smiled in return at her as she climbed up onto the ledge and stood there, looking at the shorter girl in front of him.

"Hi, Doll," Hyde greeted with a smirk before pulling the petite girl close then leaning down to kiss her.

When the pulled out of the kiss, Jackie smiled back. "Hey, Puddin'," she greeted with a smile, "What took you so long?" Her tone as she asked wasn't angry, but more genuinely curious.

"Eric, Fez, and I had something we had to take care of."

"How important was this something?"

"I'd say pretty important."

When Kelso and Donna had both decided to run off the California, Jackie had become devastated. Both her boyfriend _and_ her best friend running off was not a fun thing to go through, especially with it being summer. When Jackie had shown up in the basement that day she found out, practically in tears, it wasn't very much of a shocker.

When Jackie had gotten to the basement that day, Hyde was the only one around. She had practically thrown herself onto him, not caring about who was around to be comforting. Unfortunately- at the time- he was the only one around to give the crying girl a shoulder to cry on. At first he was a bit hesitant at letting her use him as a human tissue, but after a minute or so, he began to really feel bad for the girl.

As time went on, feelings the two had for each other that they'd tried to bury and get rid of began to rise back to the surface. Jackie thought it was for the fact that she was so weak and vulnerable since Kelso had ran away after she had grown so excited that they'd be getting married, and Hyde thought that it was because she was coming to him for support and comfort- but they eventually these were _real_ feelings for each other. Of course they didn't say this out loud to any of their friends… but that didn't mean that they couldn't do anything about it in secret.

The two sat down on the edge of the ledge of the water tower. As they did so, Jackie leaned her head against Hyde's shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her protectively. The two just sat there for a moment in comfortable silence as they looked over the trees and out of the city of Point Place, Wisconsin.

"Steve?" Jackie began in order to grab her boyfriend's attention.

Hyde looked down at the petite girl leaning into his shoulder. "Yeah, Jackie?" he asked.

"I was just thinking, what is someone finds out about us? I mean, I wouldn't really case too much, anyway- but we agreed we'd be a secret. So if someone finds out, then what?"

He shrugged a bit. "We'll figure that out then. And otherwise, we kill those who do."

She let out a light chuckle. "Is it weird that I think this whole _secret relationship_ thing is kinda hot?"

"I'm not gonna lie, so: no, it's not weird."

The two shared a small smile before he leaned down a bit to kiss her. When his lips pressed against hers, she didn't hesitate to kiss him back. They moved with each other as to not fall off the water tower and stayed this way for a good minute or so before either pulled away from each other.

"Steven?" Jackie began, "Can I ask you about something?"

Hyde nodded. "Go ahead," he answered.

"That Veteran's Day that we left the barbeque and went out, just to see how we felt, did you really feel nothing after we kissed?"

"Honestly?"

"Honestly."

Hyde was silent for a moment. "Honestly… I did feel something. Did you?"

Jackie smiled and nodded. "I did."

The two shared another smile before sharing another quick kiss, then looking back out over the suburban city they lived in.


End file.
